WHY?
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Triangle love of Daehyun, Youngjae, and Baekhyun... #B.A.P #Exo #DaeJae #DaeBaek #JongLo, Yaoi story, Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**WHY?**

Main cast: Daehyun, Youngjae, Baekhyun

Other cast: Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Taehyung (yang satu ini belum tau kapan bakal muncul atau mungkin malah gak jadi muncul)

.

A/n: Aku ngetik ff ini uda sejak dua bulanan yang lalu, tapi karena comeback-nya VIXX & B.A.P aku jadi sibuk nonton MV trus gak sempet ngetik jadilah cuma segini aja T.T  
Sebenernya belum mau publish ff ini, rencananya mau selesaiin dulu baru di publish per chap, tapi karena pas nonton video-nya Ren lewat twitter gak sengaja baca #Baekhyun Taeyeon jadi trending topic, iseng-iseng klik, eh ternyata ada berita Baekhyun pacaran sama Taeyeon, jadilah aku publish aja ff ini seadanya, apa yang udah diketik kemarin-kemarin aku publish aja semuanya, jadi maaf kalau TBC-nya disaat yang gak tepat / gak bikin penasaran...  
.

Enjoy reading!

But, don't read if u don't like it...

**.**

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Malam ini kediaman keluarga Jung menjadi sangat ramai akibat adanya pertengkaran antara Tuan Jung a.k.a Jung Daehyun dan Nyonya Jung a.k.a Jung (Byun) Baekhyun yang ditengarai karena Nyonya Jung yang terus meminta suaminya untuk membeli semua barang yang diingininya, sementara Daehyun selalu memperingatkan istrinya untuk hidup hemat, tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti itu walaupun mereka adalah orang kaya.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Barang ini benar-benar bagus dan ini _limited edition_, kalau tidak dibeli sekarang keburu habis dibeli orang," Baekhyun – sang istri – memberikan alasan pada Daehyun yang tidak mau memberikan kartu kreditnya sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan suaminya.

Daehyun menghela nafas sambil melonggarkan dasi – yang bahkan belum sempat ia lepas karena sepulang dari kantornya ia langsung 'disambut' oleh sang istri.

"Yak! Daehyun-ah! Cepat berikan kartu kreditmu," Baekhyun mengulangi perintahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus pakai punyaku, kenapa tidak punyamu sendiri saja?"

"Punyaku sudah limit sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan kau tau, selama seminggu ini aku melewatkan berbagai diskon menarik karena kartu kreditku itu, seharusnya kau segera meng-_upgrade-_nya menjadi tidak terbatas. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau berikan milikmu padaku."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Daehyun.

Seandainya Baekhyun bukan seorang istri pemboros yang selalu menghabiskan ratusan juta –untuk belanja barang-barang tidak jelas – setiap minggunya Daehyun pasti akan merelakan kartu kreditnya melihat sang istri sebegitu inginnya membeli barang itu.

Sejak awal pernikahan mereka setahun yang lalu keduanya memang sering bertengkar karena masalah Baekhyun yang suka sekali belanja, bahkan setengah tahun yang lalu keduanya telah sepakat untuk bercerai, namun berkat campur tangan Himchan dan Yixing – eomma dari Daehyun dan eomma Baekhyun – perceraian pun dibatalkan.

Setiap hari, mereka sama-sama selalu mengeluh. Daehyun mengeluh pada Youngjae – sekrestarisnya – tentang kelakukan istrinya, sedang Baekhyun kerap kali mencurahkan isi hatinya termasuk rasa tidak puasnya terhadap Daehyun pada sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku mau istirahat. Sebaiknya kau telpon Park Chanyeol-mu itu, mungkin dia mau meminjamkan kartu kreditnya padamu." Daehyun melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya – dan Baekhyun – yang berada di lantai atas, meninggalkan seorang namja cantik yang berstatus istrinya tersebut di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, begitu membuka mata Daehyun langsung melihat puluhan _shopping bag _berserakan di kamarnya, seingatnya tas-tas berbahan karton, plastik, dan kain tersebut belum ada saat ia memejamkan mata kemarin malam.

"Ya! Baekhyun hyung! Semalam kau pergi ke _midnight sale _lagi eoh?" Daehyun berbicara pada istrinya yang masih berbaring dengan keadaan setengah sadar-setengah tidur di sampingnya.

"Hmmm… Daehyunnie… Aku lelah, aku baru pulang pukul empat," jawabnya tanpa membuka mata.

Daehyun mendengus kesal kemudian menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar. Sedangkan Baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu oleh pertanyaan sang suami.

Beberapa menit kemudian Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh masih setengah basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna putih dari pinggang sampai setengah paha. Namja tampan itu menatap sengit pada tumpukan _shopping bag _hasil 'kerja keras' istrinya semalam saat ia tertidur pulas. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap harinya, kalau ditanya kenapa membeli barang sebanyak itu, Baekhyun selalu memberikan jawaban yang hanya itu-itu saja.

_"Aku membelinya karena aku suka…"_

_"Ini limited edition, aku akan sangat menyesal kalau kehabisan nantinya…"_

_"Diskonnya sangat banyak, sayang kalau kesempatan emas seperti ini dilewatkan begitu saja…"_

_"Aku membutuhkannya…"_

Ya, Daehyun sudah hafal beberapa jawaban yang selalu diucapkan istrinya, padahal ia yakin ada maksud lain dibalik semuanya itu. Maka dari itu Daehyun ingin sekali-kali menemani Baekhyun belanja, bukan hanya mengantar dan menunggu di mobil atau berpencar ke toko yang berbeda namun benar-benar menemani sang istri, memantau bagaimana cara Baekhyun melihat-lihat barang, membeli barang, dan melakukan transaksi jual-beli tersebut.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya Daehyun membuka lemari pakaiannya, hampir semua pakaian yang ada di lemarinya adalah pilihan Baekhyun, dibelikan Baekhyun lebih tepatnya walaupun namja cantik tersebut akan meminta uang ganti setiap kali ia membelikan pakaian-pakaian itu. Setelah mencoba beberapa baju dan celana kemudian mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula pilihan Daehyun jatuh pada celana kain panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih dengan motif garis-garis hitam.

.

.

.

Selesai memakai pakaian dan sedikit 'berdandan' Daehyun berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju ke dapur mencari sedikit camilan, sekadar untuk mengganjal perut. Belum sempat namja tampan tersebut membuka lemari es pandangan matanya tertuju pada beberapa kantong plastik yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Daehyun duduk di kursi makan sambil membuka satu per satu kantong plastik tersebut, sesuai dugaannya plastik-plastik itu berisi makanan yang – ia yakini – dibeli oleh Baekhyun semalam.

"Huft… Tak ingaktah dia kalau di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia, hanya berdua. Bagaimana mungkin makanan sebanyak ini habis kalau hanya dimakan berdua, siang nanti dia juga pasti akan beli makanan baru lagi," gerutu Daehyun sambil memasukkan kembali makanan-makanan itu ke plastiknya semula. Memang Daehyun suka makan, tapi tidak sebanyak itu juga, lagipula siang nanti untuk makan siang Baekhyun pasti sudah masak dan beli makanan lagi. Selama ini setiap harinya selalu ada makanan yang terbuang karena terlalu banyak dan tidak termakan.

Setelah mengembalikan semua makanan itu ke plastiknya Daehyun beranjak mengambil satu kantong plastik besar yang berada di laci dapur, memasukkan plastik-plastik makanan tadi ke plastik besar yang baru diambilnya. Kemudian membawanya pergi keluar rumah, sepertinya ia melupakan tujuan utamanya ke dapur, mencari camilan.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik berkemeja biru laut tengah berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya ketika pintu dibuka dengan tidak berperikepituan oleh atasannya, Jung Daehyun, yang – lagi-lagi – menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

"Selamat pagi, Jung," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yoo Youngjae," balas Daehyun sambil meletakkan kantong plastik berisi makanan – yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi – di meja. "Sudah sarapan?" tanya Daehyun pada sekretarisnya, Youngjae.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepala tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari layar komputer.

"Kerjakan nanti saja, sekarang makanlah, aku membawa cukup banyak makanan enak hari ini," ajak Daehyun yang sudah mulai mengambil sepotong kue dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Karena perintah dari atasannya dan juga dorongan dari cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sudah menangis minta diberi makan akhirnya Youngjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama Daehyun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Daehyun-Baekhyun….

Denagn berat hati Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Hoek… Hoek…" terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel kamar mandi.

Setelah itu Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai dengan tubuh yang disandarkan di pinggiran bathtub.

Merasa haus dan lapar setelah seluruh isi perutnya terkuras habis, Baekhyun bangkit berlahan dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya memakai kardigan rajut yang tergeletak di atas meja rias, sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuh kurusnya.

Sesampainya di dapur namja cantik tersebut meraih sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan gula pasir serta teh, kemudian menuangkan air panas yang berada di dalam termos ke cangkir itu, mengaduknya sebentar kemudian meninggalkannya di atas pantry, menunggu teh dan airnya benar-benar merasuk.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati plastik-plastik makanan yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan semalam telah menghilang.

"Seingatku kemarin aku meletakannya disini," gumamnya sambil mencari-cari ke dalam lemari es dan lemari dapur namun ia tidak juga mendapatkannya. (ya kan tadi makanannya uda dibawa sama Daehyun).

Ia merogoh saku kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih, menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali kemudian menempelkan smartphonenya itu ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"….."

"Yeobo, kau bawa semua makanan yang ada di atas meja makan?"

"….."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Daehyun.

"Mwo? Habis? Semuanya?"

"….."

"Aigoo… Ya sudah, tapi nanti saat sebelum jam makan siang kau bawakan gantinya kesini, araseo?"

"….."

"Nanti aku sms apa saja makanan yang aku ingin."

"….."

"Okay, sampai nanti. Bye…"

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan smartphone-nya ke dalam saku celana kemudian mulai menyeduh teh manisnya sebelum dingin. Tepat saat ia meneguk tehnya untuk yang terakhir kali, smartphone-nya kembali berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namja cantik tersebut kembali mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari dalam saku celana setelah sebelumnya meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke dalam dishwasher.

**PARK CHANYEOL is calling…. **

Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau di layarnya untuk menerima telepon dari Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo, Park Chanyeol…."

"….."

"Hahaha… Araseo…"

"….."

"Ne, lima belas menit lagi, aku mandi dulu…"

"…"

"Bye…"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi setinggi tiang bendera #ngawur, yang merupakan teman sekantor sekaligus sahabat dari Byun/Jung Baekhyun tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar rumah keluarga Jung sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lima jarinya ketika mendengar suara derap kaki dari arah dalam rumah tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Baekhyun sembari menutup kembali pagar rumah yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Park Chanyeol mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Gwenchana, aku juga baru saja sampai."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat kerja mereka yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Baekhyun-Daehyun.

.

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, Daehyun terlihat tengah sibuk mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya sambil terus 'mengamati' sang sekretaris yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya. Entah mengapa Daehyun tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya karena Yoo Youngjae yang terus saja menggodanya secara tidak langsung, tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini Youngjae mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya, membuat Daehyun terus mengunyah makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi untuk menyalurkan hasratnya(?).

"Jung! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Youngjae merasa terganggu juga akhirnya terus-terusan dipandangi oleh atasannya seperti itu.

Bukannya berhenti menatap Youngjae, Daehyun justru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Youngjae yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Youngjae menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya melihat Daehyun semakin mendekat. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggodaku," bisik Daehyun tepat di belakang telinga kanan Youngjae. Sekarang posisinya sudah berada di belakang kursi yang diduduki Youngjae.

Kedua tangan nakal Daehyun bergerak ke depan, mencoba membuka kancing kemeja biru navy yang dikenakan Youngjae.

"Jung… shireo… Kalau kau ingin lakukanlah dengan istrimu, Jung," tolak Youngjae, ia berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan nakal Daehyun yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya, Yoo," bisik Daehyun seduktif.

Kini Daehyun berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja Youngjae, memanfaatkan Youngjae yang lengah karena satu tangan Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan menyusup ke selangkangannya, mengusap dengan lembut 'sesuatu' yang tersembunyi di balik kain celananya.

"Kau mulai menikmatinya kan?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, ia sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tidak ada desahan yang keluar sehingga meningkatkan libido namja mesum di belakangnya tersebut.

"Mau dilanjutkan dimana, Yoo? Disini? Dirumahku? Di hotel? Di mobil? Atau kau mau…." Belum Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang kerjanya – dan Youngjae – terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja mungil nan cantik yang tengah berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Satu tangannya masih memegangi gagang pintu sementara satu tangan lainnya meremas tali tas kain berwarna merah hati yang digenggamnya.

Daehyun sontak menghentikan 'kegiatannya', ia menarik kembali kedua tangan nakalnya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh.

Sementara Youngjae kini sibuk membenahi pakaian yang ia kenakan, menutup kembali kancing-kancing yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie… Aku tidak percaya… Kau dan Youngjae…"

"Baekhyun-hyung, bisa kujelaskan semuanya," potong Daehyun sembari berjalan mendekati sang istri yang masih saja berada di posisinya semula.

"Tidak perlu, dan… Maaf mengganggu," Baekhyun berbalik dan pergi begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Daehyun berusaha mengejar Baekhyun, namun terlambat, Baekhyun telah terlebih dahulu menghilang. Entah kemana perginya tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dengan cepat, padahal lorong koridor ruang kerja Daehyun jauh dari lift dan tadi juga ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang berlari. Merasa istrinya itu belum pergi jauh, Daehyun mencari ke ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di sekitar, menanyai satu per satu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, saat ini Daehyun terlihat seperti sedang shooting RunningMan dan berada dalam 'offensive' sementara Baekhyun dalam 'defense' team.

Namja dengan tingkat ketampanan diatas rata-rata tersebut sampai di depan pintu terakhir yang belum ia masuki. Sebelum mengetuk dan membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu ia menghela nafas, ia sangat gugup saat ini, ini adalah ruangan terakhir, kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di dalamnya berarti ia benar-benar 'kehilangan' Baekhyun untuk saat ini, dan meminta maaf setelah mereka telah berada di rumah akan jauh lebih sulit ketimbang jika Daehyun menemukannya disini saat ini kemudian minta maaf serta menjelaskan semuanya dan membuat Baekhyun percaya – dengan sedikit kebohongannya tentu saja.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Setelah mengetuk pelan daun pintu itu tiga kali, Daehyun meraih gagang pintu di depannya, membukanya perlahan dan melongok masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mianhae, Minah-ssi, apa kau melihat istriku, Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada seorang yeoja berrambut panjang yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Jinjja?"

Minah kini mengangguk, meyakinkan Daehyun kalau istrinya itu tidak masuk ke dalam ruangannya, lagipula ia juga tidak tau persis bagaimana rupa istri rekan kerjanya itu, ia hanya tau kalau istri Jung Daehyun itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sekali lagi maaf mengganggu, terima kasih."

Daehyun kembali menutup pintu di hadapannya, merogoh saku celananya, mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih marah – tentu saja, istri mana yang tidak marah melihat suaminya bercumbu dengan sekretarisnya di dalam ruang kerja saat jam kerja, melupakan janjinya untuk membelikan makanan ganti dari makanan yang dihabiskannya pagi tadi – namja manis itu tidak mau menjawab panggilan telepon Daehyun.

"Huft… Sudahlah, lebih baik aku lanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda tadi," gumam Daehyun sambil melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang kerjanya – dan Youngjae.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar ke sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak tepat di samping stand es krim di taman. Park Chanyeol sedang membeli es krim dan ia cukup duduk menunggu saja. Mungkin satu cup es krim strawberry bisa mendingingkan hati dan kepalanya yang sudah sangat panas sepanas sinar matahari(?) akibat melihat _'unexpected scene' _di ruang kerja suaminya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Daehyun menangkapnya, berbicara yang manis-manis padanya, merayunya, dan berakhir pada dirinya yang percaya begitu saja pada semua kebohongan Daehyun – walaupun ia tau kalau suaminya sedang berbohong – kemudian memaafkan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya; Baekhyun langsung menelpon Park Chanyeol dan mengajak namja tiang listrik tersebut untuk menemaninya makan es krim, disini, di taman ini, saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di samping kiri Baekhyun, menyodorkan satu cup es krim strawberry pada namja manis di sampingnya tersebut.

"Gomawo," ucap Baekhyun sebelum mulai menikmati es krimnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah, bersalah pada Daehyun karena bukan dengan suaminya itu ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya tapi malah berduaan makan es krim di taman bersama seorang namja yang hanya berstatus sebagai sahabat dan rekan kerjanya, Park Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba _'unwanted scene' _antara Daehyun dan Youngjae yang tadi dilihatnya kembali berputar di otaknya secara otomatis, membuat rasa bersalahnya lenyap begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa bersalah padahal hanya duduk makan es krim saja, sedangkan suaminya itu – menurut Baekhyun – tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah melakukan perbuatan mesum bersama orang lain dibelakang istrinya.

"Baekhyun," suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Ne?"

"Melamun eoh?"

"Aniyo," sangkalnya.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah, jangan disimpan sendiri, nanti jadi gila lho."

"Emang kamu pernah tau ada orang gila gara-gara enggak pernah curhat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Banyak. Makanya ayo ceritakan masalahmu, siapa tau aku bisa membantu."

Dan Baekhyun pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol, ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban maupun solusi, ia hanya butuh orang yang bisa diajaknya berbicara, mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

.

.

.

Sorenya setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang Chanyeol lantas pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah kecil yang ia tinggali bersama tiga orang sahabatnya; Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dan Wu Yifan. Namun sejak dua minggu yang lalu Wu Yifan – atau yang lebih populer dengan nama Kris – pergi untuk kembali ke China, mengurus pekerjaannya disana hingga waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Dari empat sekawan mesum ini, Park Chanyeol lah satu-satunya namja yang masih menyandang status single. Kim Jongin telah berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo, namja bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat yang sangat polos – walaupun kepolosannya harus dipertanyakan lagi sekarang mengingat statusnya yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu Jongin. Oh Sehun – maknae mereka – telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan LuHan, namja rusa asal China yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Sedangkan Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris berpacaran dengan seorang namja mirip panda bernama Huang ZiTao.

Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau dengan Chanyeol, banyak yeoja-yeoja genit yang selalu berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol meraas ia masih ingin sendiri, menurutnya memiliki kekasih itu merepotkan, sama saja dengan menyusahkan diri sendiri. Mungkin karena ia sering melihat bagaimana para sahabatnya tersiksa oleh para uke-uke mereka.

Seperti bulan lalu misalnya, Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Kris dipukuli oleh seorang namja yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya dan dicakar-cakar wajahnya oleh Tao gara-gara kedapatan sedang menggoda Ren – namja super cantik yang menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama dengan Tao – di tempat parkir. Saat itu Kris hendak menjemput Tao, namun kebetulan Tao ada urusan dan keluar sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan di waktu dan tempat yang sama Ren juga sedang menunggu kekasihnya, jadilah Kris yang pada dasarnya sedikit – kalau tidak mau dibilang banyak – mata keranjang dan berotak yadong iseng-iseng menggoda dan merayu Ren. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Kris karena saat itu entah bagaimana secara bersamaan Tao dan kekasih Ren datang, tentu saja Ren yang merasa terganggu dengan Kris langsung mengadu dan jadilah Kris babak belur dihajar kekasih Ren dan Tao. Tidak sampai disitu saja penderitaan Kris, setelahnya ia masih harus menguras tabungan untuk membelikan kekasihnya belasan – atau bahkan mungkin puluhan, entahlah, Chanyeol terlalu malas menghitung – sepatu, dompet, pouch, dan tas Gucci keluaran terbaru agar Tao mau memaafkannya.

Kemudian minggu lalu, Chanyeol mendapati koleksi majalah-majalah dewasa Jongin a.k.a Kai dibakar oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan tadi pagi ia melihat tetangganya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya di depan rumah, keduanya saling melempar barang-barang sehingga menyebabkan kegaduhan dan mengundang perhatian dari warga sekitar. Chanyeol memperkirakan kerugian yang diamali pemilik rumah tersebut mencapai belasan hingga puluhan juta mengingat barang-barang yang dilempar dan dirusak bukan hanya barang-barang murah seperti sandal jepit, piring, dan gelas namun juga LCD TV, laptop, i-pad, i-phone, i-pod, lemari es, dan barang-barang berharga lainnya.

Kejadian-kejadian tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin malas menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, ia ingin hidup bahagia seperti ini, selamanya.

"Woo… Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang," seru Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

"Biasa aja kali, tiap hari juga pulang kan," sahut namja berkulit tan yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi kedua makhluk berbeda warna di ruang tengah, namja tinggi semampai tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Jae."

"Aniyo, aku pulang sendiri saja." Youngjae menutup risleting ransel dan memakainya di punggung, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Rumah kita kan searah, daripada aku pulang sendirian dan kau masih harus menunggu bus di depan sana lebih baik kita pulang bersama."

Youngjae hanya terdiam, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa senti sebelum sampai di pintu ruang kerja mereka yang sudah terbuka. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk menolak ajakan Daehyun dan tetap berjalan pulang mendahului Daehyun, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara lagi dan kakinya seolah membeku.

Sesaat kemudian Daehyun sudah berada di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya, dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke lift yang siap membawa mereka menuju ke basement, tempat mobil Daehyun diparkir.

TBC

.

.

.

. aku gak tau apa setelah ini aku masih bakal lanjutin ff ini lagi atau enggak karena ByunTae (baekhyun-taeyeon) couple uda dikonfirmasi sama SM jadi rasanya gimana gitu bikin ff yang cast-nya Baekhyun... Di juga masih ada beberapa ff lain dengan cast lain yang masih dalam proses dan belum di publish sama sekali, jadi mungkin aku akan fokus ngetik lanjutan yang lainnya aja...

Satu lagi, aku enggak benci atau gimana sama ByunTae couple, cuma emang rasanya gak enak aja jadinya nulis ff yaoi yang cast-nya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

^_^ Congratulations for Baekhyun & Taeyeon...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Jae…," panggil Daehyun.

"….."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari namja di sampingnya, Daehyun meletakkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada di atas kemudi di paha Youngjae yang – untungnya – terbalut celana oleh selembar celana kain yang ia kenakan. "Yoo Youngjae…"

"….." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Yoo Youngjae," ulangnya.

Kini Youngjae sedikit tersentak, rupanya ia tadi sedang melamun sambil memandang ke luar jendela. "Ne?"

"Sudah malam, dan jalan masih macet panjang, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu? Mungkin setelah makan malam jalan sudah agak lega."

Youngjae menimbang-nimbang ajakan Daehyun, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab, "mainahe, Dae, tapi aku belum lapar."

"Makan disaat belum lapar juga tidak apa-apa kok, aku tau siang tadi kau hanya makan sedikit."

"Tapi…."

"Jangan menolakku."

Youngjae terdiam. Hatinya senang karena sebenarnya ia menyukai Daehyun, namun ia juga takut dan merasa bersalah mengingat status Daehyun yang sudah menikah, bisa-bisa dia dianggap sebagai orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga Daehyun dan Baekhyun, apalagi siang tadi…

Lamunan Youngjae buyar saat menyadari kemana mobil yang mereka tunggangi belok, bukan ke restoran atau rumah makan seperti yang ia sangka sebelumnya melainkan ke sebuah hotel.

"Dae… Kita…"

"Restoran yang ada di hotel ini sangat enak, Jae," potong Daehyun seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja di sampingnya itu.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Jae, tunggu disini sebentar ne, aku akan segera kembali," pesan Daehyun pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk, ia masih duduk di kursi restoran, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama Daehyun. Hatinya sungguh sangat gelisah membayangkan apa yang akan Daehyun lakukan setelah ini, namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih kalau dia mau melarikan diri, tapi jarak antara tempatnya berada saat ini dan rumahnya masih cukup jauh dan tidak mungkin ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Naik bus atau taxi? Tas yang berisi dompet dan seluruh uangnya tertinggal di mobil Daehyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Daehyun kembali dan langsung menggandeng Youngjae untuk meninggalkan restoran itu. Youngjae menurut saja, pasrah lebih tepatnya.

"Jung, Jung Daehyun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae bingung saat Daehyun terus membawanya masuk lebih dalam, melewati mobil Daehyun yang terparkir di lapangan parkir yang terletak di antara restoran dan gedung utama hotel.

"Diam dan ikuti saja permainanku," jawab Daehyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk mengerikannya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah mengamat-amati sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya, saat ini ia sedang berada di supermarket dan tengah berpikir keras apakah ia akan membeli benda yang kini dipegangnya itu atau tidak. Berulang kali ia mengambil benda itu, meletakkannya di troli belanja, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, dan mengambilnya kembali. Ia sungguh ragu apakah ia akan membelinya atau tidak. Takut menyesal jika tidak membelinya dan juga takut kecewa jika membelinya.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu kemudia memutuskan untuk membelinya, ia melemparkan benda berwarna biru tersebut ke dalam troli belanjanya yang sudah hampir penuh. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian mendorong trolinya menuju ke kasir.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGG!

KRIIIINGGG!

Youngjae melirik ke arah handphone Daehyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berdering, ia ingin mengintip siapa orang yang menelpon atasannya tersebut namun ia sadar kalau itu bukan urusannya, biarlah nanti Daehyun yang menjawab panggilan itu sendiri setelah kembali dari kamar mandi.

Mengacuhkan suara handphone Daehyun, Youngjae merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah bersih dan wangi ke atas kasur. Ia berusaha untuk segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Ditariknya selimut tebal yang ada untuk menutupi dirinya hingga sampai kepala.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat membuat jantung Youngjae berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari semula.

"Jae…," panggil Daehyun lirih. Namja tampan berkulit gelap tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang lain. Daehyun tahu persis kalau Youngjae hanya berpura-pura tidur, maka dari itu ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sekretarisnya itu. "Kenapa bersembunyi, Jae?"

Youngjae yang sudah ketahuan hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap Daehyun yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan kini kembali hanya dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya.

Daehyun mengecup singkat kening Youngjae kemudian beranjak untuk mematikan lampu sehingga kamar yang mereka tempati benar-benar gelap sekarang. Kesempatan emas untuk Youngjae, dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita ia pikir ia bisa melarikan diri dari terkaman seorang Jung Daehyun. Perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara Youngjae turun dari atas ranjang kemudian merangkak menuju ke arah pintu.

DUK!

Youngjae merasakan kepalanya menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras.

"Mau kemana, Jae?"

DEG!

Youngjae merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat demi mendengar suara itu, suara Daehyun. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak kabur saat Daehyun berada di kamar mandi tadi saja.

"Mau kabur eoh?"

Youngjae terdiam, masih dengan posisi menungging di lantai karena tadi ia merangkak.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Daehyun segera mengangkat tubuh Youngjae yang hanya terbalut oleh selembar kimono mandi dan menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Dae, tadi saat kau mandi handphonemu terus bordering, mungkin Baek…"

Tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya, Daehyun mengunci bibir Youngjae dengan bibir tebalnya, mulai melumat lembut bibir namja yang kini telah berada di bawahnya itu.

"Dae…"

"Jangan menolak, Jae… Aku mohon, untuk malam ini saja…"

.

.

.

Youngjae bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur, ia mendengarkan suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari namja di sampingnya, Daehyun. Youngjae terus berusaha memejamkan matanya namun tidak berhasil, ia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena berpindah tempat tidur, mungkin juga karena keberadaan Daehyun di sampingnya. Melarikan diri? Mau pulang dengan apa? Ia baru ingat kalau tas serta dompetnya masih ada di mobil Daehyun, jadi seandainya dia berhasil melarikan diri tadi pun ia tidak tahu bisa sampai di rumahnya atau tidak karena tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Lagipula, walaupun ia bisa melarikan diri malam ini, besok pagi ia harus kembali bertemu dengan Daehyun di kantor. Pindah kerja? Tentu saja ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan baru terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri jika tidak mau jadi pengangguran.

Youngjae merasakan Daehyun bergerak, namun untungnya Daehyun hanya sekedar mengubah posisi tidurnya saja dari terlentang menjadi miring ke kanan, membelakangi Youngjae. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya besok, apalagi jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat berdosa, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah di teras rumahnya, menanti sang suami yang tidak pulang semalam. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, Daehyun tidak pulang tanpa memberi kabar, apalagi semalam ia berusaha menghubungi ponsel Daehyun namun tidak diangkat sama sekali, ia telah mengirimkan pesan tapi juga tidak dibalas padahal sudah dibaca.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang aku lihat kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan DaeJae moment yang ia lihat di ruang kerja Daehyun kemarin.

Namja bersurai hitam tersebut menggeleng agar semua prasangka buruk yang ada di dalam kepalanya pergi. "Ani, aku harus positive thinking. Daehyun masih mencintaiku, dia suamiku, aku harus percaya padanya. Apa yang aku lihat kemarin pasti tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Ya, aku hanya salah paham," Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya dan seorang namja yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai suaminya keluar dari dalam mobil itu dengan mengenakan pakaian yang masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Dae," sapa Baekhyun sembari menghampiri suaminya yang sudah wangi namun belum berganti baju tersebut.

"Aku hanya pulang untuk ganti baju saja, hyung. Setelah ini aku akan langsung kembali ke kantor. Kau ada makanan yang bisa aku bawa?" Daehyun berbicara sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju ke kamar tepatnya.

Baekhyun mengekor di belakang suaminya.

"Nanti mungkin aku juga akan pulang sedikit terlambat, jangan tunggu aku, kamu makan malam saja duluan kalau aku belum pulang." Sepertinya Daehyun sudah lupa kalau baru kemarin ia kepergok selingkuh oleh istrinya itu.

"Memangnya selama kamu tidur dimana?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. Dan kecurigaannya bertambah ketika Daehyun melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan, menampilkan sebuah bekas gigitan di bahu kiri suaminya yang ia yakini bukan hasil karyanya. "Ini kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Daehyun sedikit tersentak ketika Baekhyun menyentuh lukanya. "Eh?"

"Siapa, Dae?"

"Ah… Itu… Itu kamu kan, kamu yang gigit aku."

"Aku? Seingatku aku enggak pernah gigit bahumu sekalipun, Dae. Selama satu tahun kita menikah aku belum pernah sekalipun menggigit bahumu Dae, dan kamu ingat, sudah lebih dari seminggu kita tidak melakukannya. Jadi aku yakin bukan aku."

Daehyun membalikkan badannya, berpura-pura mencari kemeja ganti di dalam lemari untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Namun justru dengan membelakangi sang istri Daehyun memamerkan punggungnya yang dihiasi beberapa garis bekas cakaran hasil karya seniman yang sama dengan seniman pembuat bekas gigitan di bahunya.

"Dae, punggungmu…"

Namja tampan yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau toska dari dalam lemarinya itu tersentak, ia sepenuhnya lupa akan bekas cakaran Youngjae semalam yang ada di punggungnya jika Baekhyun tidak meningatkannya.

"Ah… Itu juga kamu kan," jawab Daehyun sambil memakai kemejanya.

"Aku? Kamu ingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya, Dae? Tidak mungkin aku."

Daehyun yang merasa terpojok membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau orang lain yang melakukannya denganku? Cemburuh eoh?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku cemburu, Dae? Kamu itu suamiku!"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti celana, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau ia ganti celana di depan Baekhyun yang notabene adalah istri sahnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk menghindar, karena sudah tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sudah dengan berganti celana, tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menunggunya dengan duduk di tepi ranjang ia berjalan begitu saja ke arah keluar kamar.

"Daehyun-ah, chakkaman…"

"Kita bicara nanti malam saja, aku buru-buru."

Baekhyun berusaha mengejar Daehyun hingga ke ruang tamu, namun lagi-lagi Daehyun menghindar. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Daehyun begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil pada Youngjae yang duduk diam di bangku penumpang.

"Gwencahana," jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Jae…"

"Ne?"

"Morning kiss…" Daehyun mendekatakan wajahnya ke Youngjae dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Eh? Itu kan tugas Baekhyun hyung."

"Mulai sekarang itu jadi tugasmu, Jae."

"Tapi…"

CUP!

Belum selesai Youngjae berucap bibir kissablenya sudah disambar oleh namja yang telah membuatnya tidak pulang ke rumah semalam itu.

"Jung! Keumanhae!"

"Araseo… Araseo…"

Daehyun mengalah, ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menjauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali bersama dengan Baekhyun tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat Daehyun kembali ke rumahnya di malam hari semua gelap. Tidak satupun lampu menyala. Daehyun berpikir Baekhyun sedang pergi _shopping _atau berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita saat ia pulang, toh hanya dengan menekan tombol lampu satu kali maka ruangan akan berubah menjadi terang.

Setelah membersihkan diri Daehyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, tempat biasanya Baekhyun berbaring. Tempat itu kini kosong. Daehyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi tidak bisa menemukan apa itu.

Perlahan tangan Daehyun meraba-raba meja nakas yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidur, meraih ponselnya. Dengan jari telunjuk kirinya ia menyentuh layar touchscreen di tangannya yang lain beberapa kali, kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang tersebut ke telinga.

Daehyun sedang mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab teleponnya hingga nada tunggu berakhir.

"Ah, namja itu pasti sedang berada di mal. Midnight sale, apa lagi?"

Daehyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajah tampannya.

TBC

a/n: Mian, updatenya lamaaaaaa banget... T.T

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba malem ini pengen update, jadilah aku update malam ini walaupun cuma sedikit

.

.

.

Balasan buat yang review di chap 1

**DaeMinJae** : Annyeong, iya kamu yang pertama, chingu... Aku juga suka yang official-official, kecuali satu... Kekasih Ren itu JR la, bukannya Baekhyo sama Minhyun ya? (balik nanya) Cerita Baek muntah? Aku malah udah lupa kalau Baek sempet muntah, hehehe... Aku juga sama kok, tenang aja T.T  
**EganimEXO **: kan baekhyunnya uda punya Taeyeon sekarang *confused*... Mian updatenya lama, tapi uda di update kok ^^

**mokythatha **: Ya, Daehyun memang mesum dari sononya, hehehe... Ya, diusahain bisa lanjut lagi...

**mayaDJ **: Daehyun sama Youngjae sih mungkin, tapi kalau Baekhyun... Kan uda punya Taeyeon... Chanyeol? Entahlah

**jung youngjae **: Mungkin, mungkin, tapi belum pasti juga sih...

**daehan **: untuk endingnya belum kepikiran, hehehe... Tapi akan dipertimbangkan...

**guest **: ya, ini udah di lanjut...

**yjayyoo** : belum tau, tapi akan dipertimbangkan

**yeje **: aku juga T.T... Justru aku sukanya karena V, ngeliat V itu kayak lihat Daehyun, tapi kadang kayak fotocopy-nya Baek. Hahaha... Iya, Baekhyun kayaknya lebih cocok dijadiin pihak yang teraniaya *evil laugh*

.

Dan terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, add to favorite...

Sekali lagi, Gomawoseubnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tidak seperti biasanya, saat Daehyun membuka mata sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya masih kosong.

Baekhyun belum kembali.

Daehyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namja bersurai madu tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar.

Kering.

Permukaan bathtub dan wastafel semuanya masih kering, tanda belum ada yang menggunakannya pagi ini.

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Setelah mandi, hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya Daehyun membuka lemari, mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, ia libur dan berencana akan menghampiri Youngjae. Jadi Daehyun akan mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman serta membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, untuk membuat Youngjae terpesona tentu saja. Pilihan Daehyun jatuh pada celana jins biru dan kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar monyet di bagian depannya.

.

.

.

"Youngaje… Youngjae…," Daehyun bersenandung memanggil-manggil pujaan hatinya.

Dari balik gorden jendela Youngjae mendengus sebal. Rencananya untuk bersantai seharian ini musnah sudah, bahkan di akhir pekanpun ia harus bertemu dengan atasannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Youngjae… Youngjae… Ayo buka pintunya, aku tahu kamu ada di dalam!"

Youngja tahu, Daehyun tidak akan menyerah. Yang ada justru dirinya yang kelaparan seharian di dalam rumah kalau tidak mau membukakan pintu.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Daehyun belum berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki pergi dari rumah Youngjae, padahal sang tuan rumah sudah beberapa kali menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur aja, Jae. Atau mau aku nyanyiin lullaby?" komentar Daehyun ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Youngjae menguap.

"Iya, aku mau tidur. Kamu pulang ya, kamu kan juga butuh istirahat," Youngjae mengusir dengan halus.

"Tapi aku mau nemenin kamu sampai kamu tidur. Aku juga mau nyanyiin lullaby buat kamu."

"Nyanyi aja buat Baekhyun hyung, aku nggak perlu."

Daehyun keukeuh tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Baekhyun palingan juga belum pulang."

Youngjae mengalah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengunggu Daehyun pulang terlebih dahulu. Namja berkulit tan tersebut terlalu keras kepala, dengan cara apapun Youngjae mengusirnya kalau ia belum ingin pulang maka ia tidak akan pulang.

Sebelum Youngjae sempat menutup dan mengunci pintu Daehyun menahannya. Walaupun tubuh Daehyun lebih kecil tapi tidak dengan tenaganya, ia berhasil menahan Youngjae untuk tidak menutup pintu terlebih dahulu dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku mau tidur disini malam ini," ucap Daehyun. Ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang harus diterima Youngjae, bukan permintaan izin untuk menginap.

.

.

.

Saat Daehyun pulang suasana rumahnya masih sama persis seperti saat ia pergi kemarin. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali di dalamnya. Penasaran, Daehyun berbelok ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa meja makan. Kalau Baekhyun sudah pulang di atas meja makan pasti terdapat berbagai macam makanan hasil 'buruan' Baekhyun, tapi kali ini meja makan mereka yang terbuat dari marmer kosong.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak pulang semalam?" gumam Daehyun. "Ah, palingan dia pergi keluar negeri buat shopping disana."

Awalnya Daehyun menikmati ketiadaan Baekhyun di rumah mereka, tapi setelah seminggu istrinya itu tidak pulang dan mendapati barang-barang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya semula Daehyun mulai mencarinya.

Daehyun mencari Baekhyun di kantornya, tapi atasan Baekhyun mengatakan namja yang berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya itu sudah mengundurkan diri lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian Daehyun berusaha menanyakannya pada Chanyeol namun namja tiang listrik itu juga tidak tahu menahu perihal kepergian Baekhyun, hanya saja mereka memang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa nggak coba cari di rumah orang tuanya?" usul Youngjae yang mengetahui masalah Daehyun.

"Ah iya, kenapa aku nggak cari kesana ya? Kamu mau nemenin aku?" Daehyun memandang Youngjae penuh harap.

TBC

_Biar sedikit yang penting update kan? Hehehe..._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Walaupun Youngjae pada awalnya menolak namun Daehyun akhirnya berhasil membawa namja manis tersebut.

"Aku tunggu disini aja ya," ucap Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk, tentu saja tanpa Youngjae mintapun ia akan meninggalkan namja yang kini berstatus sebagai selingkuhannya tersebut di dalam mobil. Mana mungkin berkunjung ke rumah mertua membawa selingkuhan, apalagi kunjungannya dalam rangka mencari sang istri yang hilang.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya, disini aja. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu telepon aku, arra?"

Kini Youngjae yang mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Youngjae hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi punggung Daehyun yang semakin menjauh. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini ada sesuatu yang berbeda ia rasakan ketika melihat namja berkulit tan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit hingga pintu kayu di hadapan Daehyun terbuka setelah ia mengentuknya puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali. Sosok seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang tidak jauh darinya muncul dan langsung bertanya, "Baekhyun eodi?"

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun…" Daehyun menimbang-nimbang, apa dirinya akan balik bertanya pada ayah mertuanya atau berbohong.

"Baekhyun… Saya kesini untuk menjemput Baekhyun." Daehyun memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur, takut appa Baekhyun hanya mengetesnya saja.

"Menjemput Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak ada disini."

.

.

.

Kini Daehyun menyesal telah berkata jujur. Ia justru dimaki-maki dan diusir.

"Sabar, Dae," ucap Youngjae sambil mengelus pelan punggung Daehyun.

Dengan ekor matanya Daehyun melirik Youngjae.

"Wae geurae?" Youngjae sedikit gelisah melihat smirk Daehyun.

Tanpa menjawab Daehyun bergerak cepat menurunkan sandaran jok yang didudukki Youngjae, membuat posisi namja manis itu kini tidak lagi duduk melainkan tidur terlentang. Sejurus kemudian Daehyun sudah berada di atas Youngjae, menjamah setiap inci kulit putihnya. Kedua tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya kini mengelus daerah paha dalam Youngjae yang masih tertutup kain celana, sedang tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Youngjae.

Daehyun melupkana sejenak masalahnya dengan bersenang-senang bersama Youngjae. Lagipula selama Baekhyun adapun mereka juga selalu bertengkar, jadi kalau sekarang Baekhyun menghilang, bukankah itu sebuah keuntungan bagi Daehyun?

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sebulan telah berlalu begitu saja. Daehyun sudah berusaha mencari istrinya ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak ditemukan. Namja itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun.

"Jae…," panggil Daehyun.

"Ne?" Youngjae mendongak menatap Daehyun.

"Daripada kita nyariin Baekhyun gimana kalau kamu aja yang gantiin dia?"

"Mworago?

"Kamu aja yang jadi istriku? Gimana?"

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Balasan buat yang review di chap 2 & 4 kemarin:_

**soo-iceu : **Jangan cerai dulu dong, tunggu sebentar lagi sampai B.A.P atau EXO comeback, hahaha... Jangan jadi sider lagi ya, review itu yang bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin... Aku juga baca review kamu di ff yang lain... Untuk Neo nanti pasti aku bikin lagi, tapi belum tau kapan, yang ini aja belum selesai T.T

**jngnvy : **tenang aja, aku nggak akan sejahat itu sama Youngjae kok, walaupun Youngjae juga belum tentu sama Dae...

**mokythatha : **soalnya Youngjae kan kalem-kalem ganas juga, hahaha... kalaupun Dae-Baek cerai, Daehyun belum tentu ama Youngjae juga...

**QueenChan15 : **Iya, Baek udah sadar sekarang... Semoga nantinya Dae cuma cinta sama Jae & nggak ngelirik kemana-mana lagi...

**Guest : **aku juga...

**DaeUuuU : **Youngjae ama Jongup kok rasanya aneh ya? . Jongup bisa muncul kapan aja kok, termasuk Zelo juga... Semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang lagi ya... Doain ya supaya aku semangat nulisnya...

**Blacknancho : **karena Daehyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Youngjae (setidaknya untuk saat ini)... Ya, aku usahain chap depan lebih panjang & nggak lama updatenya

**mayaDJ : **iya, udah di next

** : **wajahnya Baekhyun nggak beda jauh kok sama Daehyun, walaupun gantengan Daehyun sih, hehehe... Ini kamu review 12 jam langsung di update kan (kebetulan), hehehe...

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku semangat buat lanjutin ini walaupun kayaknya cerita bakal berubah nggak kayak yang aku rencanain di awal...

.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca & terutama yang review...

.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
"Kamu aja yang jadi istriku? Gimana?"

"Aku nggak segila itu, Jung." Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya namun Daehyun juga menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini wajah mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Nggak gila kok. Lagian Baekhyun hyung duluan kan yang pergi tanpa pesan."

"Jangan-jangan Baekhyun hyung pergi karena lihat kita waktu itu," Youngjae menduga.

Daehyun terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan namja tampan tersebut baru sadar kalau terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah pagi dimana Daehyun pulang hanya untuk bertukar pakaian setelah semalaman tidak pulang. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hati Daehyun. Ia telah menyakiti istrinya.

.

.

.

Mencari Baekhyun bukanlah hal mudah. Daehyun sudah menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir setahun untuk mencari istrinya yang hilang, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun pun tidak tahu kemana perginya namja itu. Walaupun Daehyun terus mencari Baekhyun, hubungan DaeJae masih terus berjalan. Bahkan sekarang Daehyun telah membawa Youngjae pindah ke rumahnya.

Youngjaepun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Terkadang Daehyun seperti orang gila karena ditinggal istrinya, tapi di waktu lain Daehyun seolah tidak ingat tentang Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai dirinya seorang.

"Dae, waktunya makan," ucap Youngjae sambil melongok ke dalam kamar.

Daehyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang mengangguk kemudian bangkit dan mengikuti Youngjae menuju ke ruang makan. Keduanya makan dengan hening, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Masih memikirkan Baekhyun hyung?" tebak Youngjae setelah mereka selesai makan.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ne. Aku harus menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."

Youngjae merasakan sesak di dadanya. _"Jadi aku hanya sebagai pengganti sementara kah?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku dan Baekhyun belum bercerai waktu dia pergi. Jadi aku harus bertemu dengannya dan cerai, setelah itu aku baru bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia bersamamu, chagi." Tangan Daehyun bergerak membelai pipi Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Dae… Aku lapar…," rengek Youngjae.

"Tapi ini sudah tengah malam."

"Tapi aku lapar… Aku mau makan daging."

"Araseo, aku beli sekarang. Tapi kamu nggak boleh tidur. Kalau sampai waktu aku kembali nanti kamu sudah tidur, siap-siap dapat hukuman dariku," ancam Daehyun sambil menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Dan ada syaratnya…"

"Apa?"

"Poppo." Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae.

Cup!

Youngjae mencium kilat bibir kissable Daehyun.

.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan cukup jauh untuk mencari restoran yang masih buka. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang Youngjaenya mau di restoran dekat taman kota. Suasana benar-benar sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang melintas dengan cepat. Daehyunlah satu-satunya manusia yang masih berkeliaran dengan berjalan kaki.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang tengah mengangis sesenggukkan. Daehyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis. Daehyun melangkah mendekati namja itu dengan ragu. Di satu sisi ia ingin menenangkan namja itu, tapi di sisi lain ia takut kalau namja itu ternyata adalah seorang(?) hantu. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya, Daehyun kini berada tepat di belakang bangku yang didudukki namja itu.

Merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya, namja itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung memeluk Daehyun erat.

"Uppie hyung…"

"Uppie hyung?" Daehyun mengulang gumaman namja yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya itu.

Namja itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah Daehyun. "Ah, mianhaeyo…"

"Gwenchana," jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Nuguya?"

"Choi Junhong imnida… Eum, tapi panggil aja aku Zelo."

"Lalu kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku… Aku barusan putus cinta… Hiks…" Namja tinggi bernama Zelo tersebut kembali menangis.

"Uljima, Zelo-ya… Sekarang kamu ikut aku aja yuk, aku punya daging. Kita makan bareng-bareng di rumahku."

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Youngjae yang menunggu kepulangan sang nampyeon di teras rumah dan mendapati seorang namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata berjalan membuntuti Daehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Junhong imnida, bagapseumnida," Zelo memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Setelah saling berkenalan dan Daehyun menjelaskan bagaimana dia menemukan Zelo di taman tadi merekapun masuk untuk menikmati daging yang telah didapatkan Daehyun dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

"Zelo-ya, malam ini kamu bisa tidur disini. Kajja ikuti aku, hyung akan tunjukkan kamarmu."

Zelopun mengikuti Youngjae menuju ke kamar tamu.

"Maaf merepotkan." Zelo membungkukkan badan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati malam ini.

"Gwenchana. Kalau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bangunkan aku atau Daehyun. Kami ada di kamar sebelah."

"Nde. Kamsahamnida."

Sepeninggal Youngjae, Zelo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Makan dan ngobrol dengan DaeJae cukup membuatnya lupa akan perasaan sedihnya karena JongUp.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku tinggal disini saja?"

Daehyun mengalihkan padangannya dari sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di hadapannya pada Zelo. "Boleh-boleh aja sih, tapi apa kamu nggak dicariin orang tuamu?"

"Eum, eomma sedang di Mokpo, katanya baru akan kembali tahun depan. Sedangkan appa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Jepang."

Daehyun mengangguk. "Araseo. Tapi kamu nggak boleh nakal ya. jangan bikin Youngjae hyung repot."

Zelo tersenyum, menampilkan kedua dimple di pipinya dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dae… Dicariin tuh," ucap Youngjae yang baru datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Zelo.

"Nugu?"

"Molla. Eomma appa nya Baekhyun hyung mungkin."

"Kenapa datang?"

Youngjae mengendikkan bahunya. "Temuin aja."

Daehyun menghabiskan nasi goreng yang masih tersisa di piringnya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak untuk menemui orang yang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Daehyun kembali, untuk memanggil Zelo, "Junhong-ah, Zelo, kemari!"

Zelo sedikit bingung tapi ia tetap datang, mengikuti Daehyun yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar.

"Jongup hyung!" seru Zelo setelah melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dan langsung memeluk namja itu erat, seakan mereka baru saja bertemu setelah terpisah puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Zelo-ya… Saranghae…" Jongup balas memeluk tubuh Zelo yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Tidak mau menganggu, Daehyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian membeli barang keperluan sehari-hari di supermarket dekat rumah mereka, mumpung Zelo lagi ada yang jagain. Namun langkah keduanya terhenti di ruang tamu. Di atas sofa terlihat Zelo dan Jongup tengah berciuman dengan sangat panas, bahkan kini posisi Zelo berada di pangkuan Jongup. Kedua tangan Zelo berada di belakang tengkuk Jongup, sedangkan kedua tangan Jongup menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Zelo. Belum lagi kedua kaki jenjang Zelo yang kini memeluk pinggang ramping Jongup.

"Jae… Jalan-jalannya besok aja ya," ucap Daehyun sambil menggiring Youngjae untuk berputar arah, menuju ke kamar mereka. Sepertinya namja tampan tersebut terasangang akibat menonton JongLo moment di ruang tamu tadi.

"Chakkaman, Dae… Sebentar ya…" Sebelum masuk ke kamar Youngjae berlari kembali ke arah ruang tamu, meninggalkan Daehyun yang terbengong di tempatnya.

"Lho… Kok pergi, Jae? Aku masih ada persediaan kok."

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik Youngjae sudah kembali berada di samping Daehyun dan menarik namjachingunya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku cuma tutup pintu aja. Nggak enak kan kalau ada tetangga yang nonton."

"Oh, kirain kamu mau beli something… Atau mau kabur," kata Daehyun sambil menutup + mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Daehyun segera mendorong tubuh Youngjae sehingga namjachingunya itu jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang.

"Dae… Daeh… Ah…," desah Youngjae ketika Daehyun mulai menindih tubuhnya dan menjelajahi tiap inci kulit putih lehernya.

Daehyun semakin bersemangat menciptakan tanda-tanda kepemilikian di leher Youngjae. Kedua tangannya juga tidak lagi tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Youngjae dan memelintir nipple kiri Youngjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas pantat Youngjae.

"Kau ingin permainan cepat atau lambat?" tanya Daehyun setengah berbisik tepat di depan telinga Youngjae.

"Terserah, aku menurut saja," jawab Youngjae lirih.

"Araseo, bersiap-siaplah…" Daehyun mengeluarkan smirk mesumnya.

Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah saat Daehyun dengan cepat melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga kini tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Tanpa disuruh Daehyun melesakkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha Youngjae, mengulum sesuatu yang telah menegang disana, membuatnya semakin mengeras.

"Eum… Ah… Dae…"

Youngjae meremas kuat rambut Daehyun dan menekan kebawah kepala namjachingunya saat mencapai puncak. Namun setelahnya Youngjae hanya tergolek lemah dengan kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Jae, jangan tidur dulu, chagiya… Aku belum," ucap Daehyun sebelum kembali naik ke atas tubuh Youngjae dan mengulum bibir ranumnya penuh nafsu.

Cukup lama berciuman, kini Daehyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan besok," bisik Daehyun membuat Youngjae membelalakkan matanya yang sebelumnya memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan sayu.

.

TBC

.

**Yeorobun, mianhaeyo, TBC dulu ya, masih belum sanggup ngetik NC, tapi janji, next chapter ada NC-nya...**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

Zelo telah kembali pulang ke tempat asalnya bersama Jongup sehingga kini hanya ada Daehyun dan Youngjae di rumah mereka, atau rumah Daehyun tepatnya.

"Dae, jadi mau ke supermarket?" tanya Youngjae yang bingung mau melakukan apa.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah cheesecake. "Heum…"

"Ayolah, Dae… Aku bosan disini terus…"

"Araseo. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Skip time, at the supermarket…

.

"Jae, chakkaman." Daehyun menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Youngjae agar namja itu berhenti.

"Wae?" Youngjae mengikuti arah pandang Daehyun. "Mwo? Baekhyun hyung?"

"Ne, Baekhyun hyung," Daehyun mengulanginya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang keduanya segera berlari menembus keramaian menuju ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri, di depan stan bubble tea.

"Baekhyun hyung," panggil Daehyun saat namja yang dikejarnya justru berjalan menjauh. Dilihat dari kecepatannya berjalan bisa disimpulkan ia sengaja menghindar.

Youngjae ikut berlari di belakang Daehyun tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar yang kini memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin orang-orang mengira DaeJae sedang mengejar copet. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

Grep!

Akhirnya Daehyun berhasil mendapatkan istirnya yang sudah cukup lama menghilang dan memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyun hyung… Yeobo… Kamu kemana aja selama ini eoh?"

"Daehyun-ah, mianhae…" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan namja yang masih berstatus sebagai nampyeonnya.

"Baek, pulanglah…"

"Aku akan pulang jika sudah waktunya. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan pulang, walaupun hanya sebentar."

.

.

.

Daehyun kembali berpisah dengan namja yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu setelah Baekhyun berjanji akan kembali suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Tapi Daehyun yakin jika waktunya telah tiba Baekhyun akan menepati janjinya. Hal itu tentu saja menyakiti Youngjae yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini telah setia menemani Daehyun dari mulai namja itu membuka mata di pagi hari hingga menutup mata di malam hari, bahkan tidurpun keduanya berdampingan.

Youngjae sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Daehyun yang belakangan ini menghabiskan hari-harinya hanya untuk duduk terdiam, menunggu kepulangan istrinya yang tidak pasti kapan.

"Dae," panggil Youngjae sembari meletakkan pantatnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang didudukki Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya memberi kode pada Youngjae untuk kembali berbicara, memberi tahu bahwa ia mendengarkan walaupun tidak menjawab.

"Kamu masih mencintai Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Youngjae hati-hati, ia telah menyiapkan kata-kata sebelum beranjak kesini.

Cukup lama Daehyun hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya, Youngjae tahu Daehyun sedang berpikir, maka dari itu ia menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku tidak yakin akan perasaanku sendiri. Setahuku aku mencintaimu, Jae. Tapi ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat aku menginginkan Baekhyun hyung kembali. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Bisakah kau mengerti, Jae? Tetaplah disini, temani aku…"

Dengan berat hati Youngjae mengangguk. Di satu sisi ia ingin tetap terus bersama dengan Daehyun seperti yang namja itu minta, di sisi lain ia ingin pergi karena takut tersakiti.

.

.

_._

_Sebelas tahun kemudian…_

Bertahun-tahun Daehyun terus menunggu kepulangan Baekhyunnya, namun namja yang ditunggu tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hingga pada tahun yang kedelapan Daehyun berhenti menunggunya, ia beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun telah melupakan dirinya dan juga janjinya.

Dan hari ini Daehyun telah memutuskan untuk juga menghapuskan Baekhyun dari kehidupannya. Ia rasa waktu yang ia beri telah habis. Kesabarannya sudah ada pada batas akhir. Daehyun tidak bisa membuat Youngjae menderita dengan hubungan tanpa status mereka lebih lama lagi, maka dari itu sebulan yang lalu ia melamar Youngjae saat keduanya berlibur ke Busan. Setelahnya Daehyun segera menemui kedua orang tua Youngjae dengan membawa orang tuanya sendiri, melamar namja yang telah setia menemaninya sebelas tahun belakangan ini secara resmi. Hingga hari ini tiba, hari dimana Daehyun dan Youngjae akan resmi menikah walaupun status Daehyun belum resmi bercerai dari Baekhyun, sebenarnya.

"Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai perempuan…"

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Para haridrin di samping mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama, bersiap untuk bertepuk tangan saat bibir keduanya bertemu.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan singkat Daehyun daratkan di bibir kissable Youngjae diiringi tepuk tangan meriah yang menggema di dalam ruangan gereja.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan telah selesai, begitupun dengan jamuan makannya. Kedua mempelai yang berbahagia telah kembali ke rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Daehyun telah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen baru untuk mereka tinggali setelah menikah, namun karena kesibukan keduanya menjelang pernikahan, apartemen baru mereka belum sepenuhnya terisi dan belum siap untuk digunakan. Jadilah Daehyun dan Youngjae akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka di rumah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu hubungan keduanya selama sebelas tahun belakangan ini.

Ting Tong….

Ting Tong….

Ting Tong…

Bel rumah berbunyi tiga kali, memaksa Daehyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa setelah lelah beraktivitas seharian bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak Daehyun duga di depan pintu. Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Daehyun sedikit menyesal, kenapa Baekhyun kembali justru disaat ia telah menikah dengan Youngjae.

Namja itu – Baekhyun – telah berubah sepenuhnya. Waktu sebelas tahun sudah membuatnya berubah sangat drastis, untunglah Daehyun masih mengenali 'istri'nya itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Daehyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang namja kecil yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja matanya sedikit berbeda. Daehyun merasa ia mengenal mata itu.

Tunggu, namja kecil itu anak Baekhyun… dengan dirinya? Tapi Daehyun tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun mengandung… Atau Baekhyun telah menikah dan memiliki anak dengan orang lain setelah mereka berpisah karena kepergian Baekhyun?

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Nde… Silahkan masuk, ini kan rumahmu juga."

Daehyun dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tengah dengan canggung, sedangkan namja kecil yang dibawa Baekhyun justru kini tidur bersandar pada sofa dengan sangat nyaman. Cepat sekali ia tertidur.

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan hingga Youngjae datang, hanya dengan mengenakan bathrobe karena ia baru saja selesai mandi dan tidak tahu jika ada Baekhyun disana.

"Dae, aku… Oh, Baekhyun hyung? Sebentar aku buatkan minuman." Youngjae lansung berbalik arah menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan 'tamu' mereka minuman. Sebenarnya minuman hanyalah sebuah alasan belaka, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah bisa dipastikan mencapnya sebagai "perebut suami orang".

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Daehyun dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dalam keadaan saling terdiam. Youngjaepun setelah menyuguhkan minuman langsung kembali bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya, sesekali ia mengintip melalui celah pintu, melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang atau belum.

Malam pertama DaeJae yang seharusnya mereka lewatkan dengan penuh kehangatan kini justru penuh kecanggungan dan kebingungan seperti ini.

"Hoaamm… Appa… Lapar! Taehyungie mau makan!" seru namja kecil yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Taehyungie itu sesaat setelah ia terjaga dari tidurnya.

_"__Appa? Jadi Baekhyun adalah appa namja kecil ini? Lalu, siapa eommanya?" _tanya Daehyun dalam hati.

"Taehyungie lapar eoh? Ayo ikut, ahjussi punya banyak makanan di dapur," Daehyun berusaha memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan mengajak Taehyung makan.

Namja kecil itu makan dengan sangat lahap, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Anakmu, Baek?" akhirnya Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya guna mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Anakmu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Anakmu?"

"Anakmu!"

"Anakku?" Daehyun menunjuk hidungnya dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Jinjja?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'appa'?"

"Karena dia sudah memiliki eomma yang lain."

"Eomma yang lain?"

"Aku memang mengandung dan melahirkannya, tapi akan sulit untuk Taehyung menerima kenyataan bahwa eommanya adalah seorang namja, jadi aku memberinya seorang eomma yang adalah seorang yeoja. Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah kembali kesini, dan sekarang aku pikir sudah saatnya Taehyung mengetahui semuanya."

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

_Semoga tidak mengecewakan walaupun aku yakin bakal banyak yang kecewa, tapi nggak tahu harus gimana lagi..._

_Nggak nyangka juga sih ff yang di post karena sebenernya aku juga udah males lanjutin bisa selesai 6chap -_-_

_Gomawo buat yang udah follow, add to favorite, review - aku selalu baca semua review kalian walaupun nggak selalu bisa menerima usulan yang ada T.T_

_Juga terima kasih buat yang ngebash, udah ngeramein daftar review ff ini. Aku salut sama kamu, nggak suka tapi kok bisa baca sampai akhir -_- biasanya aku kalau udah nggak suka ya udah tinggalin, nggak sanggup baca sampai akhir apalagi kasih review berbaris-baris _

_._

_._

_._

_Hanbeon deo, gomawo..._


End file.
